As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications. Thus information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software resources that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, graphics interface systems, data storage systems, networking systems, and mobile communication systems. Information handling systems can also implement various virtualized architectures. Data and voice communications among information handling systems may be via networks that are wired, wireless, or some combination.
As information handling technology has transitioned beyond the legacy computer and hand held devices and toward the Internet of Things (IoT), in which many devices at varying physical locations operate as part of an aggregate system, a need for new strategies regarding maintenance analytics and optimizing performance of each of the devices in any given system, and the system as a whole, has developed. Previous strategies focused upon gathering analytical performance data of only a single device in a given physical location, and did not address the interaction between the performances of interacting devices. New strategies are needed that provide this depth of information in order to take a holistic approach to information compilation and handling. In particular, a strategy is needed for thermally mapping a facility and for providing accurate information to the user of the thermal environment.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.